Locked Hearts
by buffscoobs
Summary: the Carlin twins are relocating to LA after a horrible tragedy leaves them no choice.


**South of Nowhere **

**AU Fanfiction**

**Spencer/Ashley**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything involving South of Nowhere or the characters from the show that should have never been cancelled :D

**Prologue **

The fresh scent of rain washed pavement filtered through her nasal cavities was shoved and pushed out by the pungent aroma of heated rubber. Hazy blue eyes fluttered open as the throbbing pain pulsing throughout her body intensified, causing the young blond to cringe and wince, shying away from the hurt. Blinking the stunned glaze from her vision, her head lulling back and forth as her bearings slowly came back to her, the girl subconsciously pulled and tugged at the nylon belt securing her at the waist and shoulders. Squirming and scrunching she started slipping from the tattered remains of what had held her in place, while her gaze flew about her dark surroundings as recent memories bombarded her mind in broken images.

"D-dad," came out in a strained whisper before the blond coughed up and cleared the congestion and fear from her dry throat. "Daddy… Glen," she called out a little stronger as the belt finally released and her body dropped to the car roof in a broken heap. With a hitched breath and grinding teeth as sharp stabs of electrified pain ricocheted under her skin and off her bones, the blond forced her sluggish appendages to move over the shattered glass and twisted metal beneath her.

Reaching her brother first the blue eyed girl shook his shoulders only to receive a low moan in response. Relief temporarily flushed out the hurt and throbbing pressure weighing down on her as she heard proof of life still thriving in her unconscious twin. Fumbling in the dark wreckage, the blond released her sibling's seat belt, keeping one hand on his head as his heavy body fell to the roof of the vehicle, rewarding her with another groan of pain from the out cold boy.

Moving her hand from his head, ignoring the warm sticky liquid coating her palm and fingers, the blond used her arms to pull her body out of the back passenger window. "Hold on… j-just hold on Glen," she panted out as her body silently screamed in protest at the exertion of its' precious little energy. Pulling herself through the window frame, letting out a trembling cry as a particularly sharp shard of glass bit deep into the skin of her abdomen, the blond pushed on. Taking a moment, struggling for breath, she rolled onto her back as her five foot four build finally made it out of the remains of the family sedan. The blond looked up into the steadily falling rain, plummeting down from a darkened sky and pouring over her bloodied and battered body.

"Spen…"

The strangled whisper pushed the girl into action once more, getting to her hands and knees she gritted her teeth on a cry when her right knee refused her weight. Using her hands and the one good leg, dragging the right one behind her, the girl hobbled to the front passenger window. Her breath coming in short pants, leaving her chest feeling as if talons were digging deep into her lungs, she continued with her mission. Pushing all of her pain to the back of her mind the girl curled her arm around her brother's bicep and pulled with everything she had. "Ahhh," the whispering sizzle of falling rain was drowned out in the torn out yell escaping her lips as she tugged and yanked on her twins limp body until he was out of the car beside her.

Dragging her brother's taller frame to the patch of grass trimming the road, the girl took a moment to look at the chaos that had taken place only moments ago. Their silver four door Honda accord lay turned over, a twisted mangled heap, in the right lane of the back road intersection. About ten feet from the flipped car, the back end curled around the gray post of the traffic light the drive had ignored, was the white Ford F150. In between was a glittering collage of car pieces and glass, littering the rain saturated pavement like confetti.

Shaking away the dizziness threatening to unbalance her wobbly stance, the blond wiped away the thick moisture running over her eye lid with the back of her hand. Her wrist and knuckles came down smeared in crimson that she ignored before limping over to the wreckage once more. Her right leg threatened to buckle and take her down each time she put the littlest bit of weight on it, but the blond gave no thoughts to her abused and weary body as she called out to her father. "Dad… I'm… I'm coming."

Bending down to look into the darkened interior, her blue eyed vision blurring as the dizziness crept up on her more persistently. Blinking slowly, she pulled in a few deep labored breaths, the stabbing sensation shooting through her torso with each inhale, the blond was finally able to make out the broken form of her father. With quivering fingers smeared in blood and the pressure intensifying at her temples, the young girl sighed with her digits met the warm cheek of her dad.

"Spen… s-Spence," the dark haired man whispered on a broken breath, his own crystal orbs blinking at the warm liquid trailing down his face. "Spen…"

"Shh daddy, I'm here… I'm- I'm going…" taking a steadying painful breath, blue gazes zeroed in on one another as the blond said, "I'm getting you out."

Pale eyes framed by rivulets of crimson struggled to keep focus as dry split lips forced out soft exhaled words. "Phone…s-Spence…pho…"

Catching on, the girl fished around on the glass littered roof of the automobile, her knuckles finally grazing the cold outer shell of her father's blackberry, causing a triumphant sigh to escape her razor lined lungs. Wincing, biting back a groan from the pain she was quickly becoming familiar with, Spencer aggressively jabbed at the touch screen and dialed the emergency service.

"Nine one one please state your emergency."

"My family was just in a car accident, there… there are four injured people… I think four. T-the other driver hasn't… hasn't gotten out of the truck." The blond rushed and stuttered out through heavy breaths into the cellular device as her gaze locked onto the drooping eyes of her father.

"Where are you located miss?"

"Intersection of St. Jude avenue and Washington street," she answered as her dad's eyes completely closed. "Please hurry, god please hurry," she whispered before tossing the disconnected phone back to the cluttered roof of the car. "Come on daddy," she groaned while maneuvering her protesting frame deeper into the car. Trying to release her father from the straps holding him suspended in the air, hearing the click of the seat belt give, the blond fruitlessly tugged at her unconscious father's shoulder. Blindly feeling around, the stretching and straining causing knife like streaks of fire to course through her battered body as the dizziness attempted to take over once again. Her fingers curled around the steering wheel, following the vinyl encased open circle until they met with her father's chest.

"No… fuck no," she exhaled on a shaking breath as gold flecks began dancing at the edge of her clouding vision. The sound of distant sirens broke the steady rhythm of the falling rain, adding to the haunting soundtrack of the night. "H-hold on… daddy, help… here," Spencer panted as her breathing became more difficult and darkness began to seep in to her sight.

_**~end of prologue~**_

_****_**If there's an interest in me continuing this I'll be tackling two stories at once, so just a fore warning that updates might not come regularly since my twilight fiction is kind of priority.**

**Thank you for reading :D  
><strong>


End file.
